Wherever You Will Go
by CherryFlavouredPoison
Summary: A feeling blossoms between two roommates. / AU/ SebaCiel/ Based on a song.
1. My Roommate

**Title : **Wherever You Will Go

**By : **CherryFlavouredPoison

**Fandom : **Kuroshitsuji

**Parings : **Sebastian X Ciel (For later chapters), other parings may be mentioned (I'm not sure about that though)

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Romance(Later)/Drama/Slice Of Life

**DISCLAIMER : **Unfortunately, Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. But I have cookies!

**Other Warnings : **Unbeta, OOCness, Lil' bit o'slash (if you squint)

**To make it easier: **The whole story will be told from Ciel's POV.

* * *

><p>"27...27...Where the hell is room 27?"<p>

I was more than irritated. The complex was so huge, that I've spend over an hour looking for the room I was supposed to inhabit. I believe it might not exist.

"...27..." I kept on muttering, when suddenly...

Yes. Almost every interesting story has to include a "when suddenly" phrase.

I found myself on the floor, with a sharp current of pain flowing through my lower back. I bumped into another student. How embarrassing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, little boy!" That person exclaimed. - I'm just so clumsy! Please forgive me! - He reached out his hand and helped me stand up.

"Thank you." I said as I dusted my trousers.

"What might you be doing here, little boy? Are you lost?"

I nodded sheepishly. How foolish of me, a seventeen-year-old student getting lost in order to find his room.

"Yes. I'm looking for room 27." And before he could answer, I added "And please, don't call me 'little boy'. My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"'Ciel' you say, little boy? Do you by any chance know the song by Edith Piaf, _Sous le Ciel de Paris*_?"

"N-no, not really."

"Oh, a pity then." He sighed audibly. "My name is Grell Sutcliffe, the vocalist of the campus' band, 'Grim Reapers'." What a pleasant name for a band.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sutcliffe." I shook his hand, the bag hanging over my shoulder rocking back and forth as I did so.

"Oh, so sorry, litt- Ciel! I forgot you were searching for your room!" Then, he turned around, and I thought he is going to show me the way, so I followed him.

He entered a room which had it's door open (I didn't notice it before). Could it be that my room was so close by?

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

The room was fairly big and had pretty, cream-coloured walls. Inside were three guys, and each of them were holding an instrument. Two guys with black hair were holding guitars (I assumed that one of them was a bass guitar) and another, blonde-haired young man was sitting behind a set of drums.

All of them were wearing glasses!

"'Kay, fifteen minutes' break!" Grell said with a loud and commanding voice, then he turned to the guy, which set down his classical guitar. "Sebas-Chan, I would ask you to do me a favour. And you can take off those glasses."

The person named Sebas-Chan sighed and took of the spectacles of the bridge of his nose and set them aside. "What is it?" He asked.

His voice was soft and gentle, but it had something weird in it...It sounded...addicting.

"I would need you to take this boy to room 27. He lost his way."

'Sebas-Chan' sighed again. "Why wasn't I told that I'll be sharing my room this year?"

"I dunno, Sebas-Chan. But it's not my fault. And by the way, your room is a double, isn't it?"

"It is." The other huffed. "But it doesn't mean that I want to share my room with another person. I actually prefer being alone."

"You can argue about that with the principal. Now...please?"

He sighed once again and hanged his head in defeat. Then, he went passed me and left the room.

"Follow him." Grell pushed me towards the door.

I ran after him, afraid that I'll be lost again.

After a while, we stood in front of an oak door.

"It's here. The bed on the left side is yours. And don't touch anything."

"Thank you, Mr..."

Without answering me, he turned his back to me and went to the room where from we took off.

Great. Now I'll be stuck with a moody roommate for the next year, or maybe even more.

I sighed.

It's gonna be a hard year.

* * *

><p>It took me almost all afternoon to unpack my things.<p>

The clothes I took filled two shelves in the wardrobe. I had to move some of my roommates things, and at first I wanted just to put them on another shelf, but I noticed the state his clothes were kept. They were all shoved together, without any pattern. I sighed once more and removed all of his clothes from the wardrobe, folded them nicely and put them back in. After I was finished with my task, I decided to wash. Thank God that every room was connected with a tiny bathroom, so I didn't have to go out and get lost again and...well, never mind. I took my time, washing myself and basking in the soft scent of a shampoo I used. Yeah, stupid, but I really liked it's scent. Cinnamon.

I emerged from the bathroom in my t-shirt and boxer shorts. Then, I saw Mr. Moody sitting cross-legged in front of the wardrobe and staring at the clothes. Damn! What if I messed something up with his clothes and now his angry?

"Did you do this?" - He asked calmly.

"U-uh...yeah...sorr-"

"Thank you." He said softly.

"It's fine." I answered, letting out a breath of relief. Suddenly, I felt the foreign urge to hug him.

_"Stupid Ciel!"_ I scolded myself mentally. "_You just met him and now what? Are you an idiot?"_

Unfortunately, the voice in my head was far to quiet to stop me from doing it.

Passing next to my roommate, I reached out and stroked his black hair. It was a brief touch, nothing more, but it made me fell a little strange.

He turned towards me, a puzzled expression on his face - What was that for?

"Uh...uh..." I stuttered, attempting to hide the blush staining my cheeks. "Nothing really. Your hair was a mess, and I just..."

Trying not to embarrass myself any further, I laid down on my bed, and turned to face the wall. "I'll be going to sleep. Goodnight."

But, before I could fall into the clutches of sleep, I heard him chuckle. "You're a funny one, little Phantomhive."

* * *

><p><strong>Asterisk Notes:<strong>

**- The title literally means "Under The Parisian Sky". Awesome song, really. You should listen to it.**

**A/N - The idea to write this story appeared somewhere between writing the 10th and 11th chapter of my other story, "Why Is It So Hard?". I was listening to a very awesome song by The Calling - Wherever You Will Go, and I thought that I'd write it. At first I wanted to make it a one-shot, but I noticed that it was very rushed, so I broke it into a few shorter chapters. **

**Well? *peeks out* Did you like it? Or should I just shut up and return to being emo? Please review!**

**- CherryFlavouredPoison**


	2. My Story

**A.N - So, here's the second chapter! I hope you'll like it! It's a little bit shorter then the first one, so I'm sorry for that.**

* * *

><p>I stirred lightly and opened my eyes.<p>

It was dark in the room, the sky was cloudy and it looked like it would rain any minute now.

"You overslept." Someone stated.

Slowly sitting upright, I noticed that guy...er...I don't even know his name.

"But...Isn't it Saturday today?"

"It is. But you didn't wake up in time for breakfast."

"Damn!" I cursed and fumbled out of bed, but my foot got caught in the linens and I fell on the floor, which was followed by a light chuckle from my roommate.

He approached me and helped me to stand up.

"I got you some tea." He said, as if it was something completely normal. "Hope you like Earl Grey?"

Surprisingly, I noticed that he was still holding my hand. It felt nice. I looked at him through the bangs of my dishevelled hair. He was looking at me too.

Almost regrettably, I noticed that he finally let go of my hand. How strange. I met him only yesterday, but now I felt like I want to hold hand with him? What's wrong with me?

"I'm going out. See ya!"

"Wait."

He stopped and turned to face me.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

He sighed.

"You may call me Sebastian."

* * *

><p>The tea he prepared was sitting atop the table in a striped mug.<p>

I took a sip and... It wasn't really that awful. Though it still was bitter.

I drank the whole cup, because I just couldn't find enough strength to pour the tea that I didn't have to pay for into the sink.

During my life spent alone I learned to treasure things that someone has done for you. I remember when my neighbour, Miss Angela, would invite me for breakfast and dinner. It was very nice of her. She wasn't my lawful guardian, merely a friend of my parents, but she said once that I look like a living skeleton and she can't stand the sight of Rachel and Vincent's son starving himself to death.

Miss Angela was sick. She had brain cancer. After she died, I was left all alone in the world. Because I still was a minor, I was sent to an orphanage. When I was fourteen, I was adopted by a young couple, Angelina and George* Barnett. They decided to sent me to school, so I would resume my education. When I graduated from junior high, my stepparents got a letter from my current school, St. Andrew's Private Academy**. I was sent there, though it was far away from the place I used to call 'home'. This is how I got here.

It was nice of Sebastian. He barely knew me and yet... I felt like I need to do a similar thing for him. I quickly got dressed and started wondering what can I do. I could clean the room.

_Don't touch anything!_

OK...I couldn't. Then what?

I felt a light bulb pop above my head. This idea was very stupid, but...

I took my notepad out of my bag along with a pencil case. I couldn't live without those things.

I sat by the table standing in front of the window and, slowly, I began to sketch.

* * *

><p>I heard the sound of rain.<p>

At first, droplets were softly falling against the window and the sill, then harder.

I wearily sat up.

Sebastian still hasn't returned. The drawing I sketched for him, showing the sunset as seen from our window, along with 'Thank you for the tea' phrase written on it, was laying atop the table, next to the place where my head was laying no more then moments ago.

I glanced at the watch.

It was past 9 P.M, which meant that I overslept lunch as well. Great.

Embarrassing rumbling coming from my stomach sounded in the (thankfully) empty room. I didn't eat anything today, except for the tea (not as if it was food, but still), so sure, I was hungry. I can't believe that I slept for over four hours! Why was I so tired?

The memories from last night's dream came back to me.

Actually, It wasn't a dream. More of a nightmare.

I calmed myself a little bit and looked around the empty room.

Then, I noticed a plastic bag on the table, accompanied by a scrap of paper.

_Lil' Phantomhive._

_I couldn't wake you up for lunch, so I got you a doughnut._

_Eat it, or I'll kill you._

_P.S._

_You draw really well. Thanks._

He was so kind.

After finishing the sweet treat, I decided to get ready for bed. I wasn't really tired, but the sound of rain usually helped me go to sleep.

I hoped that tonight will be a night free of nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Asterisk Notes:<strong>

*** - Ciel's aunt and her husband. I made his name up.**

**** - The school's made up too. Sorry for the lame name.**

**A.N - If you wan't the third chapter (with a little more shonen-ai) then poke this little button down here! C'mon! ClickyClicky!**


	3. My Nightmare

**A.N - This is a present for my dear Louise, who left a review for the previous chapter. I would publish this earlier, but my mail decided to be evil and it stopped sending me messages from ff :/ And know...On with the chapter! Unfortunately, it's very short...**

**P.S - The** _italicized _**text is Ciel's nightmare. Oh, and Angela is not a bitch.**

* * *

><p><em>My head felt heavy. My whole body was like made out of lead. <em>

_Slowly, I tried to turn my head, but the thick cast forbade me to do so. Then, I noticed a woman sitting by me in a chair._

_"Mama?" I asked weakly._

_"Oh, Thank God, Ciel! You're awake!" That person said, tears falling from her eyes._

_After a while, I recognized her._

_"Miss Angela...Where's Mama?"_

_Her expression was pained._

_"Sweetheart, your parents..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ciel, come! I've made you some stew for dinner!"<em>

_I nodded and set aside the book I've been reading. Miss Angela took it and examined the cover._

_"Dostoevsky's _Crime and Punishment*. _Aren't you a little bit too young for this, Ciel?"_

_"It is the only book that you have that I haven't read yet." I said calmly._

_"Oh, so sorry, darling! How about we go out and buy you something? I saw tha-"_

_She stopped._

_"Miss Angela? What's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing, Ciel... I just have a bit of a headache-"_

_She collapsed to the floor._

_"Miss Angela!"_

* * *

><p><em>"It's brain cancer." The doctor stated blankly. "You'd better tell the kid before it's too late."<em>

_I heard a sob._

_"I-I can't. I am the only person that this boy has left... His parents died and if I die too he'll be left all alone..."_

_I backed away from the door. I know, I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I couldn't think about anything right now._

_Miss Angela is sick, she's going to die soon. My parents are dead..._

_God...Who will you take away from me next time?_

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the crack of thunder.<p>

Panting, I glanced at the watch.

It was a few minutes past 3 A.M.

I had that nightmare again. No...It wasn't a nightmare...It was my life. Two tears fell slowly from my eyes. I promised myself that I won't cry anymore, but it was too hard for me. Right now, I just needed to pour my emotions out of me, all the emotions that gathered inside me during the past years.

Sadness. Grief. Alienation. Loneliness.

I looked around the room and saw Sebastian sitting in his bed, looking at me.

Without taking his eyes of me, he opened his arms just a little.

I was stunned.

"What?" He snapped at me, but with a light tone of voice. "Do you expect me to wait forever?"

I slowly padded across the room and when I was standing in front of him, he pulled my forearm, making me land in his arms.

He hugged me and I felt safe.

It was strange. After all that I've gone through, I forgot how it felt to be hugged. Such a foreign sensation, safety. I never thought that I could feel so safe in the arms of a person that I barely knew, but somehow, it didn't bother me the slightest.

Right now, he's the only person left for me. All of them...all of them eventually left me, and (though I felt a little bit guilty for forgetting about my stepparents.) I silently hoped that Sebastian will stay with me forever.

It's strange. After loosing all the people that were dear to me, I tried to lock my heart and get rid of the key, but, probably unknowingly, Sebastian somehow made his way to my heart. Right now, he's the most important person to me, and I doubt it will change.

I was about to fall back asleep again, when something disturbed me.

I smelled something. It was a nice smell, something that reminded me of my own home. So soft, so gentle...Just like Sebastian's arms.

I looked up and met with his stunned expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, with slight confusion painted on his handsome features.

"You smell like cinnamon." I whispered and buried my nose into the collar of his shirt. "It's nice."

* * *

><p><strong>* - I have to read that for school... It would be good, if I wouldn't be forced to read that...:**

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter a little bit, lovelies! I got a teensy writers block, because I was busy sulking that no one leaves reviews...If you'd like to, check out my other stories :)**

**Till the next update -**

**- CherryFlavouredPoison**


	4. His Song

**A.N - New chapter! Hope it makes up your Saturday, cos mine is awesome! (I got a Sebastian bag! Yay!) Thanks for the reviews, girls (any guys out there?). Love you all! Oh, and this chapter is a bit longer then the others. Hope it satisfies you.**

**Sorry for all the mistakes. I'm not English.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Unbeta, OOCness, A very lame Author's Note in the middle of the sentence, Cuddly!Sebastian, Housewife!Ciel, blah blah, and all the jazz ;)**

* * *

><p>I was warm.<p>

Sighing lightly, I moved closer to the source of warmth, and I felt someones arms curl around me protectively.

Wait a second.

Arms?

I sat up, waking the person who was hugging me. It was Sebastian.

Memories of last night flashed through my head.

I remember having a nightmare, then waking up. I think Sebastian said something, but I don't really remember...

"Good morning, Ciel..." He murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Slept well?"

I nodded, and then, "Say, Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"Did we do anything yesterday?" I asked, and after thinking how it sounded, I blushed a little.

"You mean like what?" It was clear that he was still sleepy.

"Ne-never mind."

He muttered something incoherent and flopped down back on the pillows. Strange thing, his arms were still wound around my waist, which caused me to lay back with him.

"Sebastian..." I said quietly. "It's 8 A.M..."

"So what?" He mumbled. "I don't care."

"Sebastiannn..." I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. I mean, it was nice to be in his arms, but somehow... It didn't feel right. I don't know why.

"OK, then I'm getting up." I tried to squirm out of his hold, but it was futile. "Sebastian..."

'Hmm?" He hummed into the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Please let go of me. I have things to do..."

Instead of letting me go, he just pulled me closer to his chest.

"Just stay like this for a while..." He said at last, before falling back to sleep.

I huffed a breath of annoyance, but I didn't move this time.

I have to admit, it was kind of nice...

* * *

><p>BANG BANG BANG!<p>

That very disturbing sound made me fall off the bed.

"SEBAS-CHAN! I KNOW YOU'RE INSIDE!

That voice...It had to be Grell...

I got up from the floor and made my way towards the door. Surprisingly, all this racket didn't seem to affect Sebastian. Or maybe he was a master at feigning sleep.

"Yes?" I said, once I opened the door.

"Oh, Phantomhive boy! Don't tell me that Sebas-Chan is still asleep."

"I'm not sure..."

Grell moved me aside and stepped into the room. Sebastian was still laying in bed, with his face covered by a pillow.

"Sebas-Chan..." Grell said. "Wake up!"

"Mhmm..." It really sounded as if he was still asleep.

"SEBAS-CHAN! We have a rehearsal today! If you don't wake up now, I'm gonna ask Undertaker to replace you!"

Undertaker? Is that a surname?

Suddenly, Sebastian jerked and sat up in bed, shouting "DON'T SHOOT THE KITTY!"

The 'wtf' look appeared on my face, but Grell gave a little smile as he crossed his arms.

"I will, if you don't go with me now."

"Okay, okay!" Sebastian finally got out of bed and fumbled about, collecting the pieces of clothing scattered around the floor. Why didn't I notice it yesterday?

After none less then thirty seconds [**To Mars - Author xD**], he escaped the bathroom, dressed in a simple grey tee and a pair of black jeans.

"Come on!" Grell was standing in the doorway, waving his hand at Sebastian anxiously.

"I'll be back around 8 P.M." Sebastian said to me and then...

...He kissed my forehead.

"Bye!" He waved his hand and disappeared from the room, locking the door behind him.

I was standing in the middle of the room, frozen. Slowly, I brought my left hand to my forehead, to the place where his lips touched it.

I was sure that my face was red as beetroot.

* * *

><p>After calming myself, I decided to clean up the clothes scattered around on the floor.<p>

After folding every single one and putting them in the wardrobe, I noticed that I'm starting to act like a housewife. Damn.

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already 1 P.M.

I sighed and crawled towards the bag, in which I brought all my clothes and other supplies. I opened it and took out a thick book. Joyce's _Ulysses. _Great. It will keep me busy for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>I stopped reading about 5 P.M in the afternoon. Books always manged to keep my thoughts in place.<p>

I got up from my bed and stretched my back with my arms above my head.

This time, I wanted to go and actually have dinner, not ending up eating something that Sebastian bought for me. I can't act like a parasite.

Slowly, I made my way towards the cafeteria.

I got a map from a guy, who looked like he was Indian. I met him today at the library, where I went to see if they had a better copy of _Ulysses. _Mine was very old and some pages were missing.

Well, never mind.

I opened the door and went inside. The place was small and cozy, filled with several tables. By the table situated right next to the entrance were two guys. One of them had blond and brown hair, tied in something that looked like a pony tail, while the other had just simple light brown hair.*

Both of them were eating spaghetti. From one plate. With one fork.**

Somehow, this scene made me blush a little. I sighed lightly and made my way to the counter. Behind it was another Indian man. He was very tall and had white hair covered with a turban.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully "How may I help you?"

"Uh...Hello. I'd like...uh... Curry Bread."

The man packed two portions of said dish into a paper bag, while I was digging in my pockets for money. Thankfully, I had the right amount.

Once I bought the thing that I and Sebastian will be having for dinner, I left the cafeteria to go back to our room.

I laid one of the Curry Breads on a plate, while I grabbed the other with my teeth and situated myself on top of my bed, in order to resume reading.

I finished the book about half past seven. I placed it on the bedside table, I had to return it tomorrow.

Looking around the room, I saw a black notebook situated atop Sebastian's bed side table. I remembered that he forbade me from touching anything, but the curiosity was too much to resist. I sat down on his bed and opened the notebook on the front page.

_This notebook is a property of Sebastian Michaelis._

_If you happen to find it somewhere, please return it to it's rightful owner:_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_Class 3 - 1_

_Room 27_

_Date : 08.20.11_

I flipped the page. Surprisingly, it was empty. Nothing was written on it. I glanced on the next one, and immediately, my heart melted. There was the sketch that I drew for him. And written underneath it was:

_Ciel's Drawing_

_09.03.11_

I turned to the next page and there was something. It looked like a poem.

_Wherever You Will Go_

_By : Sebastian Michaelis_

_So lately _

_I've been wonderin' _

_Who will be there to take my place _

_When I'm gone you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_And between the sand and stone _

_Could you make it on your own _

_If I could then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_And maybe I'll find out _

_The way to make it back someday _

_To watch you to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_Well I hope there's someone out there _

_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Runaway with my heart _

_Runaway with my hope _

_Runaway with my love__***_

"Curiosity killed the cat." Someone whispered straight into my ear, which caused me to start and fall off the bed.

"Sebastian!" Oh God, how he scared me! Oh wait! He saw that I read his notebook!

"Did you read it?" He asked calmly.

"Uh...Yeah...But...Umm...Wow...It's amazing...Did you write it?"

"Yeah, I did. But it's still unfinished." He sighed, closed the notebook and placed it back on the table.

"Sebastian...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have read it..."

"Don't apologize..." He did look a bit distressed. "I'm going to take a shower."

He went past me and disappeared into the bathroom. My heart hurt to see him so pained. I really didn't know what to do...

About half an hour later, when I finished taking a shower, he was already in bed, facing the wall. The lights were turned off.

"Sebastian?" I asked, but there was silence.

I sighed lightly and made my way towards my bed, and then...

"Funny thing." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"My bed feels ridiculously empty without you by my side."

I sighed again, but this time it was of happiness.

"Do you want me to join you?"

He rolled over, so he was facing me and lifted up his covers, making space for me.

I climbed into his bed and let him embrace me. I felt safe again.

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight...Ciel."

* * *

><p><strong>Asterisk Notes:<strong>

***- Eric and Alan from the Kuroshitsuji Musical 2. I hope it wasn't that hard to recognize them, I'm horrible when it comes to describing people D:**

**** - I meant it to be like that - Eric is feeding Alan and _vice verse._**

**_*** - _The title song - _Wherever You Will Go _by The Calling. Not a full version. The lyrics don't belong to me!**

**'Kay folks! Three more chapters left! Unless... You want a filler chapter. But in that case, you will have to PM me with your suggestions, cos I didn't consider that option. But before you do anything, I'm warning you! I DON'T WRITE LEMONS/LIMES! NEVER! I can take a request for a filler chapter, so if you have anything in mind, please PM me!**

**And leave a review!**

**Till Next Time -**

**- CherryFlavouredPoison**


	5. His Debut

**A/N - Sorry for not updating for a while, but my personal life decided to be a bitch, the teachers have gone crazy, My friend is scheming something against her mother and tries to drag me into it and all my plot bunnies escaped. it might take me a little longer to update the next chapter, but I'll try to make it as fast as I can! Please be patient with me!**

**Other warnings: Unbeta, OOCness, Depressive, Drama, Angst, Might make you cry.**

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.<p>

It has already become customary for us to fall asleep in each other's arms. The strange thing that I noticed was that I (probably unintentionally) found myself falling in love with Sebastian.

It's not that I didn't wanted it. It's just... strange. After all, you don't fall in love with the person who is the same sex as you everyday. Although gender really didn't matter to me, I was a bit troubled how Sebastian will take it.

I mean, I like him, and he probably knows it. But if I was to confess? Wouldn't it destroy our friendship? Should I do it?

I was alone in my room, thinking about everything that happened between us during the past...four months. Whoa, that sure is a long time.

Today was the seventh of January, and the new semester would start soon*. I know, I should probably concentrate more on studying (not that I needed to), but just recently, I found that whenever I start doing something, I always end up thinking about Sebastian. At first, it surprised me, but now that I'm aware of my feelings, it really doesn't matter.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian's face suddenly popped into my vision. My face blushed a little bit from the closeness.

"O-oh...Hey. I didn't notice when you came back..."

"Just a second ago. What's with the face, Ciel?" His eyes never left me.

"No-nothing really, Sebastian. I'm just thinking some things over."

"Things like what?"

Why did he have to ask so many questions?

"Well...To be frank, I was wondering about a person I like..."

Oh God, did I say that out loud? He seemed a little surprised by this, and he kept silent.

"Sebastian?"

"Ciel, that's great!"

WHAT?

"I'm so happy that you finally found someone for yourself!"

He...he really was happy. He wasn't jealous, sad, depressed. He was _happy._ He didn't think of me _that _way.

"Will you introduce me to her someday?"

"Y-yeah...sure..." I managed to stutter out.

Oh God. What have I gotten myself into? I mean, I like him, no, I LOVE him, I want to tell him but... I can't. I can't do it.

"I'll go and take a shower."

It was the only excuse that I could make up. I just needed some space for a moment.

When I left the bathroom, he was already in bed, and calm breathing led me to assume that he was asleep. I didn't want to wake him, so I climbed into my own bed and covered my small form with the comforter.

It was the first night in the last four months when we slept alone.

* * *

><p>I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I felt extremely tired and I'd be grateful if I could sleep for a little bit more, but somehow...I couldn't.<p>

The room was empty. On the table was a small note.

_Good Morning, Ciel._

_You look absolutely adorable when you are asleep, I envy that future girlfriend of yours ;)_

_Anyways, there's one thing that I haven't told you. The reason why I've been having more rehearsals recently, is because the 'Grim Reapers' are having a concert tonight. I'd be most delighted if you came. I left you one entrance fee**, you shouldn't have any problems with entering :) The concert is at 4 P.M in the main hall. _

_See ya._

_Sebs._

I sighed lightly and laid the note aside. Why did he add the 'girlfriend' part? It's not that I'm interested in any girls so far...

Slowly, I walked up to his bed and touched the place where his head was laying some time ago. Then, I noticed something.

His pillow was drenched with tears.

* * *

><p>Grell's head lolled a little bit forward, probably from exhaustion, as he listened to the girlish squeals of the audience. It was the eighth song so far.<p>

"Thank you," he said, and the squeals quietened down. "For showing up, everyone! Sadly, I have to inform you that it was the last song today..." A loud sound of disappointment from the audience. "And the last concert. Unfortunately, I and the other members of the band have to focus on the coming exams and we probably won't be able to give another one this year. I'm terribly sorry for that! But I promise, that once we graduate, you will hear more from us! We won' ever forget you!" Another squeal from the fans. "But...We have a very special surprise for you! One of our members wrote a great song and I encouraged (forced) him to sing it! I hope you'll enjoy it! So, here it comes..._ Wherever You Will Go _by Sebastian Michaelis!"

WHAT? HE'S GOING TO SING IT? HERE?

"Thank you." He said, taking the microphone from Grell. "It's true, I've written this song for a very special person in my life," Somehow, I had the feeling that he was looking for me in the sea of people. "I never really wanted to sing it, but I guess that I'll have to...at last. I hope you will enjoy it!"

His fingers hit the strings of the guitar softly, and I swear, it never was so quiet as it is now.

_So lately _

_I've been wonderin' _

_Who will be there to take my place _

_When I'm gone you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_And between the sand and stone _

_Could you make it on your own_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away, but another tear followed. I was crying. I was crying out all my feelings for him, along to the soft sound of his voice.

_And maybe I'll find out _

_The way to make it back someday _

_To watch you to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_Well I hope there's someone out there _

_Who can bring me back to you _

I will do it. Once the concert ends, I will go and confess. I can't hold it in longer. I heard a girl beside me sniffle. I guess it isn't really embarrassing to cry now, so I just let the tears fall down my cheeks. I looked up at Sebastian. He was looking at me too.

_I know now just quite how _

_My life and love might still go on _

_In your heart and your mind _

_I'll stay with you for all of time _

And he smiles.

* * *

><p>My fist suddenly felt clammy, when I tried to knock on the door leading to the rehearsal room.<p>

"Yes?" I heard someones muffled voice from inside.

I opened the door, and saw everyone packing up. Everyone... except Sebastian. He wasn't there.

"Oh, Phantomhive boy!" Grell greeted me. "What, do you want the last autograph?"

"Uh..No, thanks, Grell. I came to look for Sebastian. Do you know where he is?"

The three of them looked at themselves with slight confusion written of their faces.

"You don't know?"

"What?"

"Sebastian...he left. He said he has some matters he must tend to and he'll be gone for a couple of months, if not a year."

I felt my knees go weak. No...that can't be true...

"Phantomhive boy?"

I ran outside and to my room, as fast as my short legs could carry me. I burst through the open door.

The room was empty. The clothes that were normally laying everywhere on the floor were missing. The stack of papers from the bedside table was missing.

Atop the table something was laying. An envelope.

_Ciel,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you earlier._

_Really sorry. I know it hurts, but sometimes, things like this happen. I just need sometime for myself, I need to be alone and you need space too. I'm holding you down. Now that you have found love, I need to tell you something. _

_All the things that I did : The little kisses I would give you, the hugs or our night spent together...I did all this because I silently hoped that it may make you fall for me._

_Because that is the truth._

_I love you, Ciel Phantomhive._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sebastian Michaelis._

_P.S _

_I'm leaving you my notebook, so that you may finish up the lyrics of the song; I wouldn't be complete if you wouldn't add anything from yourself, because I wrote it for you._

Sebastian was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I am cruel. Sorry. I'll try and update ASAP, but, you know, life doesn't always make everything easy. **

*** - In Poland, new semester starts in the middle of January, but I'm not sure how it is in England (I guess this story is taking place in England...O.o). **

**** - Did I get it correctly? I meant it to be sort of a ticket, but I'm not sure...Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Reviews would be great, they cheer me up! **

**Till the next chapter!**

**- CherryFlavouredPoison**


	6. His Disappearance

**A.N - Sorry for the wait, humans! I'm having a pretty hard time now, so sorry for making you wait. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and thank you for all you awesome reviews!**

**Other Warnings: OOCness, Unbeta, Short, Sensitive people might cry, Some LizzieXCiel (I don't really like them as a couple. It's more of a FriendXFriend relationship.)**

* * *

><p>I lost the track of days.<p>

Even if ten years would pass now, I doubt that I would notice.

I stopped living. I am like an empty shell now.

After he disappeared, it felt like I was dead. I need him to keep me alive.

Needless to say, I failed all the exams, which caused me to end up visiting the school psychologist. she kept repeating that she won't be able to help me unless I tell her what happened. Despite that very annoying line of hers, I found her really nice. Though I didn't really speak much during our meetings.

The visits became less frequent now, but it didn't matter to me at all. I would just sit all day in the room that I used to share with him and look at the empty bed. More then once, I found myself curling into the sheets and searching for the familiar scent of cinnamon, but _it wasn't there._

I felt so alone.

I would certainly miss school if not the help of a girl. Yes, a girl.

I met her during one of my visits to Ms. Simmons*. The girl said that she has a problem with dealing with other people. It wasn't that she was shy or anything, no. She was extremely extrovert. That's what scared most people off.

The girl's name was Elizabeth. She insisted that I would call her Lizzie, but I didn't bother to remember that.

Lizzie was very friendly towards me. She'd come every morning and remind me that I still had school to attend to. We sat together during every lesson, which caused me to wonder why I never noticed her before.

I got used to thinking of Lizzie as my friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I just had the felling to fill up the empty hole in my heart that Sebastian has left me with.

_Sebastian._

_I miss you._

_Where are you right now?_

_You should be here...with me._

* * *

><p>"Ciel!"<p>

I rubbed my eyes. Someone was standing next to my bed.

"Seba-"

No. It wasn't Sebastian. It was just Lizzie again.

"Ciel, do you realize how late is it? Get up, you need to go to school!"

I sat up in bed, but I really didn't pay attention to Lizzie's rambling. She was saying something about the new uniform and opened the closet to take it out. She pulled onto its sleeve, but because it was covered with a stack of other clothes (That I didn;t bother straightening and folding now.) all of them fell on the floor in a heap. The sight of clothes laying like that made my heart sting with pain.

"Ciel?"

Lizzie slowly walked over to me and hugged me. It only caused to let tears stream down my cheeks.

"Ciel, you'd better stay here today. I'm gonna tell the teachers that you don't feel well..."

She was about to leave, when I suddenly reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her uniform.

"Don't go...Stay..."

She went back to me, sat down on the bed and embraced me once more.

"Ciel...don't cry, please." She said softly. "It's going to be OK...I promise..."

* * *

><p>I fell asleep. After Sebastian left, I never had any dreams. I don't know why. Somehow, I was thankful for that.<p>

Once I woke up, Lizzie was here again. She said that when I was asleep, the school nurse came to check up on me, and it turned out that I had a fever. She encouraged me to stay in my room for the whole week, and that it would be better if Lizzie would refrain from visiting me.

The whole week of loneliness was boring. Not that I wasn't used to this. I would only lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, with nothing better to do. Once my fever started subsiding, Lizzie was allowed to visit me again, but somehow, she didn't. She came once, said that "I will understand everything soon." and disappeared.

She wasn't really the mysterious type, so it made me wonder what she meant by it.

* * *

><p>That night, I had a nightmare again.<p>

I don't really remember what happened, but I woke up with a start, panting heavily. Without thinking, I got out of bed, crossed the room and laid on the bed where he used to sleep. I had this comforting feeling again. As if he was still with me. With that thought in mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The scent of cinnamon was what I felt first.<p>

I smiled lightly. It would be the first dream about Sebastian that I had since he left. In those dreams, nothing would be able to part us. We would always be together.

The next thing I felt was something like...a light kiss on my forehead.

That caused me to open my eyes, but...the room was empty.

On the bedside table, something was laying...another envelope.

I sat on the side of the bed and took it in my hands, that suddenly started shaking. Slowly, I ripped it open. Inside was a small slip of paper.

_I'll stay with you for all the time_

Wait...it was the lyrics to the song he wrote...I quickly knelt down and pulled the black notebook from the lowest shelve of the table. Then, I filliped through several pages until I found the one.

_So lately _

_I've been wonderin' _

_Who will be there to take my place _

_When I'm gone you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_And between the sand and stone _

_Could you make it on your own _

_If I could then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_And maybe I'll find out _

_The way to make it back someday _

_To watch you to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_Well I hope there's someone out there _

_Who can bring me back to you _

_If I could then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Runaway with my heart _

_Runaway with my hope _

_Runaway with my love _

_I know now just quite how _

_My life and love might still go on _

_In your heart and your mind _

_I'll stay with you for all of time _

_If I could then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

Without thinking, I grabbed a pen laying atop the table and scribbled the last verse.

_If I could turn back time _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_If I could make you mine _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"Now, would you?" Someones mocking voice said and I felt a butterfly kiss on my neck.

I turned around and gasped in surprise.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N - LE GASP! How do you like the ending? The final chapter will be posted something around SaturdaySunday, so keep in touch!**

*** - The 'oh-so-famous' nun from the seventeenth episode of Kuro. I used her here because I noticed that I used up all of the 'nice' older females. Gawd. O.o**


	7. Our Future

**A/N - The final chapter is up, humans. The official author's note at the end. Now, please, do enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S - It would be rather amazing if you would listen to Karen Marie Garrett's _The Rose In The Vase On The Table _while reading this.**

**Other Warnings: Fluff, Shonen-ai with a small hint to yaoi.(If you did 'WTF?' here, then don't worry. It's nothing really explicit.)**

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Ciel."<p>

I could just stare at him with disbelief. He's here? Right in front of me?

Suddenly, I felt immense anger. I don't really know why. I stood up and approached him. He was looking as if he wanted to hug me and he opened his arms.

"You colossal idiot!" I roared, as I punched his chest.

"Cie-" But I didn't let him finish and just continued punching him.

"'Home'? 'Home', you say? You imbecile!" I grabbed him by the front of his T-shirt and pushed him against the wall. He slumped downwards and now he was half-laying on the floor and I was crouched in front of him.

"Do you even realize..." My voice started to shake and I knew I will cry soon. "Do you even realize how I missed you, you idiot?"

Two tears fell down on his face. His expression morphed from a surprised one to gentle, but I didn't see it well through my blurred vision.

I closed my eyes and searched for his lips.

I felt him tense, maybe more of surprise, but I didn't really bother. It just felt like the only reasonable thing to do. I missed him so much.

His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer and kissed me back.

It felt as if something that was lost had found it's way back home again.

We broke apart after a while. I was laying atop his chest, and he was hugging me. How long has it been since I felt safe like that?

"I love you." I whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Ciel."

We were laying like that on the uncomfortable floor, but it didn't really matter to us. We had one another and it was all that mattered right now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it squeaked as it opened.

"Ciel?" asked a female voice.

I quickly jumped up from the floor, pulling Sebastian up as well.

The person that came in was no other then Lizzie. When she saw Sebastian, she looked quite shocked.

"I never expected that you might come back." She said, but there was something strange in her voice. Was it...jealousy?

"Sorry, Lizzie." Sebastian placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "I already told you that I won't let you have him."

"Well, I don't care. As long as Ciel is happy, I won't interfere in your relationship, but if you dare hurt him..." She dragged her finger dangerously across her throat. "You'll be dead in a seconds flat."

They were literally glaring daggers at each other, and it made me a little confused.

"Umm..." I asked "Could you tell me what is the relationship between the two of you?"

"I'm his sister." Lizzie grumbled.

"Stepsister." Sebastian corrected.

"No difference." Lizzie muttered under her breath.

"Yes, there is."

"Never mind." She waved her hand anxiously. "I'm leaving now. You can now return to being that 'oh-so-adorable' couple." She left, shutting the door behind her.

Pregnant silence filled the room.

"Sebastian?" I decided to break it. "Does it mean we're dating now?"

"Ciel" He looked at me softly. "It depends how you want to take it."

"Well, then of course I want us to be a couple!" I said, with a strange determination sounding in my voice. "After all... I confessed my feelings towards you, didn't I?"

He hugged me again.

"I'm sorry for disappearing, Ciel. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Idiot." I said warmly, hugging him back. "What makes you that I wouldn't?"

Everything will be OK. We will never be separated again.

* * *

><p>After Sebastian graduated, he and the other members of 'Grim Reapers' decided to start an amateur band, much to the enthusiasm of their fans.<p>

They rented a tiny room in a flat where they lived together (I was there once or twice, just after they moved there.), but Sebastian promised that he'll visit me as often as possible.

The thing that surprised me a little was, that once I was in the senior class, he started to act more and more mysterious towards me.

I never would guess what was the secret that he was hiding.

"So, can you tell me now where are we going?" Sebastian was pulling me by my wrist in an unknown direction.

"You'll see soon!" He really did seem excited about this.

It was a late winter afternoon, the fourteenth of December. My nineteenth birthday.

Suddenly, we pulled up to a stop. We were standing in front of a locked door, labeled 109.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked surprised.

"Happy Birthday, darling." Sebastian said warmly, and kissed me.

After we broke apart, I repeated my question.

"I rented it." He replied, as if it was something completely normal. "I saved up enough money to move out of the apartment which I shared with other guys."

Then, he turned away from me and I could tell that he was blushing.

"I was wondering if you would consider moving in here with me."

I was stunned. But then, I approached him, hugged him tightly and whispered one word in the material of his jacket.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Living with the person you love is really the best thing that could ever happen to you.<p>

You wake up with that person next to you, you greet him with a kiss that simply means 'good morning', you get to spend every single second together.

I would never really imagine, that because of loosing my way and bumping into Grell, I would now be living together with the person who is the most important person in my life.

But then, I never believed that one phrase of hers can make such difference.

"Did you have sex already?" Lizzie asked with a straight face, causing me to fall down from the couch.

"What?" I could hardly control the blush crawling onto my cheeks.

"Don't act so surprised, I actually think it's normal. I and Ro-"

I stopped her by shoving an open palm in front of her face.

"Lizzie, I DON'T CARE what you and Ron have done." Ron was her boyfriend, one of the guys from the 'Grim Reapers'. They started dating about half a year ago.

"Oh well, it leads me to assume that you haven't. Well, you should better get that going." She blew me a kiss and left the apartment, leaving me with a rapidly beating heart.

When Sebastian returned later that evening, I couldn't help but blush every time he looked at me, and I just couldn't gather up a proper sentence.

It was late at night, but I still wasn't asleep. I couldn't, not after what I and Lizzie were talking about.

I was sitting on the couch, my legs brought close to my chest and my face hidden in my knees.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Sebastian sat down next to me, hugging me with one arm. "You've been awfully quiet today."

Another blush crept slowly up my face, and I just couldn't hold it in longer.

"Um...Well...Uh...Whe-when you left...um...Lizzie came here and...uh...she asked if...um...we...uh...ha-had...hadsexalready." I mumbled the last part into my knees.

"Come again, love, I didn't quite catch that." He asked, a bit confused.

"Sh-she asked...If we...ha-had..." I released a shaky breath and finally managed to finish without stuttering. "If we had sex already."

Sebastian was silent. I called his name, trying to get his attention. Then, he got up from the couch and knelt in front of me, looking up at me.

"Ciel." He said calmly. "I know Lizzie a little bit more than you do, so I know why she asked you that question."

"Wh-why did she?"

"Basically, because she wanted to make you think that _that _is something normal between couples. I have to agree here with her, but..." He took my face in his hands. "I won't do anything that you don't agree to. I will wait as long as you need, Ciel. I promise."

"I'm glad." I finally managed to smile at him, without thinking about Lizzie.

I slid down from the couch and let him embrace me.

"I love you, Sebastian."

"Mhm. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - The last part was so hard to write! It was my first attempt at writing something having to do with _that _topic, so it may be horrible. but you see, I got influenced by a stupid talk of my friend. She was barging about having sex w/ her boyfriend, and it really irritated me. Cos I think that you need to think _a __lot_ (especially when you're still a minor.) before you decide to engage in sex with someone. I probably sound like a very experienced person here, but the truth is that I just was brought up that way. To think, before you do something. Because you never know the consequences.**

**Thus concludes "Wherever You Will Go". I don't plan on adding any more one-shots to this story. And I don't really know when I'll post something more, cos I don't have any more plot bunnies right now. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'd be delighted if you let me know what you think of it.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

** - CherryFlavouredPoison **


End file.
